Daddy Loves You
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Extremely Dark!Fic based on a YJAMeme. His name is Jackie, His name is Hyde, his name is Kaldur'ahm.  And he's Daddy's little boy. Rated M  for Madness and Mess.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I must be derange or something. I saw this prompt and I could not resist. It's like being possessed. Or I'm just in the mood to wreck havoc and damage on Kaldur's psyche as much as I can.

the Prompt:

_Kaldur was raised by his **father** instead of his mother and Calvin Durham. Because of this he isn't on the side of sanity. Black Manta's conditioning on Kaldur worries even his henchmen, and the ideas he plants in Kaldur's head aren't good for anyone._

_So we have, self-destructive Kaldur, psychotic Kaldur, ruthless Kaldur, and whore Kaldur._

_They can be different personalities, or all meshed into one._

_Bonus: He has relationships with various villains_  
><em>Double Bonus: Roy and Kaldur always have flirtatious banter when they fight.<em>

What my Muse interpreted as: Fucking up Kaldur in so many ways it's not funny.

**Triggers Galore**: Underage/non-con/dub-con/murder/suicidal/torture/bondage/and implications(or actual) incest/slash and het/moresomes maybe I don't know yet/ multiple personalities

Weak heart run away. This may or may not have a somewhat 'happy' solution. Most likely bittersweet.

* * *

><p>Being shoved down like this, it hurts, but he doesn't mind it at all. His mouth is open, stretched beyond it's tiny limits as someone grunts above him muttering something he doesn't quite catch. It's hard to such on this thing that's nearly choking him.<p>

But that's fine. Because Daddy told him it's a _good_ thing. What he does is a good thing and it helps him. That Daddy loves him and that's why he's doing this to him.

He still doesn't like swallowing though. It's foul, but Daddy had said eventually he'll like it too.

He wonders when.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this man." Someone- one of Daddy's friends that work for him- is giving him a strange look. "I don't like this. He's a fucking kid. What the hell?"<p>

"Shut it, Durham." Another one of Daddy's friends punches the first. "The boss said he wants this, then that's how it's gotta be."

"More like you're a _sick_ motherfucker!"

At five, Jackie doesn't get why Durham's so mad. It's all a game. Daddy said so.

He's gotta play this game, otherwise Daddy won't love him any more.

Daddy'll leave him just like his Mommy did.

* * *

><p>He's given the name Kaldur'ahm later. Daddy's friend, Durham, disappeared. Daddy said it was time he learned to be serious.<p>

Kaldur'ahm is a _serious_ name. He can be serious too, so when Daddy calls him 'Kaldur'ahm' he knows he can't call him '_Daddy_' any more but '_Father_' because that's a serious word.

_Grown-up_ word.

Eventually he stops thinking of him as Daddy now.

* * *

><p>Daddy loves Jackie. That's what he thinks and frowns a little. He's <em>not<em> Jackie- but he's _not_ Kaldur'ahm either. Daddy respects Kaldur'ahm because he kills the way Daddy likes him to.

He also doesn't talk. Hyde doesn't get that. He doesn't get why his 'brothers' get all the attention. It's not _fair_! He wants Daddy to love him too.

But Daddy doesn't love him. Daddy _hates_ him. He doesn't know why.

So he's not as quick as Kaldur'ahm and he doesn't make Daddy or Daddy's friends happy like Jackie can. He makes mistakes- one too many.

He shows mercy- _he shouldn't show any_- to people sometimes. It gets him into so much trouble.

Daddy's friends- the people that work for him- give him strange looks. Sometimes they approach him and ask something but he waves them off.

Daddy said he's not suppose to listen to them anyway. They don't know about the plan. The Plan to help everyone. That's what Daddy wants.

But...he doesn't love him like he loves his brothers. He doesn't know what else to do to make Daddy love him.

Then, it happens. An accident, of course, but it happens and it shows Hyde how to get Daddy to pay attention to him.

_Fire_. He burned himself by accident, once, and Daddy's yelling at other people who let him do it to himself and is so worried and concerned about him.

He smiles. He'll get Daddy to love him this way.

* * *

><p>An: Remember kiddies, I warned you this won't be for the light or the faint of heart. It'll be strange, messed up and everything. I almost hope my muse will allow a good ending for him.<p>

Cause life is about to suck. _Hard._


	2. Chapter 2

An: Triggers are on the first chapter people. *I should be working on homework but where am I? Writing this.*

* * *

><p>Jackie has favorites among the people that works with his Dad. Sometimes Dad needs something but he doesn't have the money so he gives them Jackie as collateral.<p>

Dad says that it's his job to do whatever they say because it helps him with his plan.

Then Dad would kiss him and say how much he loves him and leaves him there.

Dad's doing this out of love.

So, Jackie has to do his best to please them even if he doesn't like them much.

Like Ocean Master.

He's rough and doesn't care if it hurt Jackie or not. He mutters obscenities in his ear when he's thrusting inside of him.

"Just a little _whore._"

It turns him _on_, really. Even though he doesn't like Ocean Master- _he talks badly about his Dad. He hates that. He should just get Kaldur'ahm to kill him._- he learns that he likes it when they treat him this roughly.

At twelve, he's starting to enjoy this more.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm runs into a strange archer while on a mission. Father wanted plans from some corporation-Wayne Enterprises that's located in Star City, well at least<em> one<em> of them.

He had done exactly as father had told him and was trying to escape when he came across them.

It was easy enough to get away from the green one- the others distracted him well enough - but the one in red was a problem.

Jackie's the one that notices how attractive he is. He wants to play with him, but Kaldur'ahm doesn't think that's a good idea. Despite how this kid looks.

Hyde just wants to go home. He doesn't like this game any more but Kaldur'ahm reminds him that they have to do it because Father will be _very_ disappointed in them.

They don't want to disappoint Father, now do they?

But the kid has some tricks up his sleeves that were completely unexpected. Kaldur'ahm grunts in pain- _huh, that actually hurts_- before using his powers to create a whip to drag him into the water with him.

"Let us see how well you swim-_boy_."

"You're no older than I am!" His yellow hat flies off as they both crash into the waters below.

Kaldur'ahm thinks it would be quite simple to drag him underneath the waves and let him die- but Jackie doesn't want that.

Hyde doesn't either but for an entirely different reason. Hyde doesn't like killing. He thinks it's _bad_.

Whatever the reason, Kaldur'ahm releases him. He contemplated on letting him go then, but Jackie had other ideas.

Jackie swims up and finds the archer's mouth, kissing him deeply even as the boy in red tries to fight him off. It's no use, of course, Jackie is much stronger than he is. He kisses him and swims closer to the surface, breathing air into him.

Hyde's relieved but then worried again. Daddy's _not_ going to like this.- No, he's going to be _really_ mad at them.

But Jackie isn't worried. He can always make Dad happy by opening his mouth. Dad loves his mouth way too much to let him go like that.

Kaldur'ahm notices that another person has jumped into the water. It's the Green one.

Jackie's annoyed, but reluctantly lets it go. Kaldur'ahm needs to leave now. They had to get back to base. Father is expecting them.

Jackie hopes they'll run into that boy again. He even giggles madly that this might be his first crush.

At thirteen, he might have found a playmate.

* * *

><p>Hyde's crying. He's crying because Daddy's mad. Daddy's plans didn't work because people kept messing them up. When Daddy's upset, he hurts him.<p>

He _never_ hurts Kaldur'ahm or Jackie, just _him_. And it's not always with fist either, sometimes Daddy grabs other things that happened to be around and beats him.

It's his fault. That's what Daddy says. He's slow, he's incompetent, he ruins _everything_. He's a whore. Nothing of his. _Nothing_. Son of a bitch.

Hyde just takes it and never thinks to hit back because he believes it. He thinks sometimes he should end it all.

Jackie agrees with that. Jackie _hates_ Hyde. Hyde is _useless_ and cries too much. He pisses Dad off.

Hyde should go die.

Kaldur'ahm doesn't care. As long as the mission is complete and Father is happy, he doesn't care. It doesn't matter.

Hyde just curls up until it's over. He's shaking, he hurts he just wants Daddy to love him.

Why does Daddy hate him so?

Jackie, though, pushes him aside because he makes Daddy feel better.

Hyde _hates_ Jackie.

Jackie gets all the attention.


	3. Chapter 3

An: *Triggers on the first page* Swear, I'll update the other stories once I get a good idea in my head. *Problems of doing stories and writing papers. One thing will drain the other.*

Though, that should worry people. D: I tend to get rather inspired to migrate somethings to other stories.

* * *

><p>Her name is Cheshire, and she is a year and half older than he is. Kaldur'ahm doesn't care much for her playful attitude as long as it doesn't get in the way of their mission.<p>

Jackie likes to flirt with her and wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action.

But they're not here to do that. He's been sent on loan to Sportsmaster to help kill some people.

Cheshire is his daughter.

Jackie can't help but wonder what she tastes like.

He learns later, after Kaldur'ahm's finished dismembering the body of the politician that refused to give up the information he needs, that she tastes like something spicy.

_Hot_. Yes, that's what he thinks. Jackie's ravaging her throat, a hand underneath the green robe she wore and he groans appreciatively at how wet and hot she was for him.

Or it could be that there's a couple of _dead bodies_ in the room and they're on borrowed time as he took little care and thrusts into her heat. Damn if it doesn't feel _good_. Way better than that old bitch, Queen Bee. Cheshire is far more responsive and doesn't even bother to keep her voice down as she scratches up his back. They weren't even kissing but almost trying to devour each other as he takes her against the wall hard.

Jackie loves it when they're like this because that's the only thing that's even _pure_ in his world any more. The moment of ecstasy that washes over them when they shudder to completion. That moment- brief and shining moment- it doesn't matter where they were or who they're with only that feeling of release and pleasure matter.

When it's over, he lets her slide against the wall and glances at her.

Oh...was it her first time?

Jackie frowns a bit, he'll have to wash up before he heads home. There's no way of explaining to Dad why there's blood on his dick.

* * *

><p>Hyde doesn't like being on loan to him. He terrifies him. He tries to smile because he's told to.<p>

"Kid, you have no sense of humor." The Joker- that's his name. And he terrifies Hyde.

Hyde hates clowns because of him.

The Joker tries to 'lighten him up' with switchblades and toys. He should learn to have fun. See? It's fun. Watch the people run.

Isn't it a great joke?

"You're killin' my buzz, kid."

Hyde doesn't want to do this. Their smiles scares him and he looks away when another body falls and chokes on the gas leaving a permanent smile.

Kaldur'ahm as something of a smooth satisfaction in that. He finds it funny. He gets the joke.

Jackie's not a fan of the clown either. He's not that funny and he tastes_ awful_. But at least it's not like that _other_ guy.

Hyde covers his head when glass is shattered and The Joker cackles madly, "If it isn't my favorite chum!"

"It ends here Joker." Dark brooding voice.

He's a hero, Hyde knows. He also can hear someone else- a child's voice? Someone like him?

He's flashy, red, yellow, and green. He's tiny too. He laughs when he takes out Joker's men.

Hyde stays backs away into the shadow's further, eyes wide as Joker is beaten by the 'Big bad Bat'.

Kaldur'ahm thinks this should be the perfect time to leave. There's riverbank not far and it goes into the sewers.

Jackie protest, he doesn't like doing that. It _stinks_. The water is _hardly_ breathable but Kaldur'ahm is convinced it's the only way out.

Hyde is transfixed on the man in black- his Daddy wears black too- and the small boy in strange clothes.

He wonders if the Bat was going to kiss the boy because that's what Daddy does when he's happy that they did something right. Daddy kisses them and tells him he loves them and they're such a _good_ boys.

But that doesn't happen. He doesn't get why the boy is still smiling even though he didn't get a kiss for it.

It's _strange_.

Kaldur'ahm thinks enough time has passed and they should go before they're discovered.

They missed the look that the Bat gave over his shoulder at his departure.

Hyde doesn't understand what he saw.

* * *

><p>Jackie absolutely hates being on loan to this asshole. One would think he would like this, but he doesn't. Lex Luthor has always been something of an ass to his Dad. <em>Stingy<em> as always. Asking for that green glowing rock that Dad and a few other can get to in the ocean.

Idly, Jackie wonders what it's like out there. He's never been allowed close to it but seen it from a distance.

Right now though, he has to pay attention servicing Luthor. Even though he contemplates on _biting_ off the cock in his mouth.

He thinks Luthor's nuts. Soft, just like Dad said, because he's obsessed with this _Superman_ guy.

Who calls themselves '_super_' anything? It sounds completely cliche.

There's a woman there, he calls her Mercy, and all she does is watch. How _boring_. At least she could do was play with him too.

Still, once Luthor's done with his mouth, he knows what's next. He's been with Luthor before and finds it mildly amusing that the man seems utterly disgusted with himself when he does this.

Luthor wants him to say his name. To say stupid things like call him 'Daddy' or something. Sound all baby-like.

Dad never wanted him to do that kind of mess. He calls him by name no 'Baby' or something. It's completely _weird_.

Still, when Luthor's pounding away at him like this, he can't help but throw his head back and moan deeply. "Please, Daddy more!" He would whimper.

Afterwards, Luthor would order him out of his room and into another. In that room, he would have to service the guards in there.

Jackie doesn't mind. If it makes Luthor feel better about himself and watching him on camera sucking some guy off while being screwed in the back and giving another one a hand-job- that's fine.

Jackie doesn't mind being a whore. In fact- he _enjoys_ it.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'am does not care much for his brothers. They are annoyances he had to deal with, even though he much rather be alone in this head of his.<p>

Unlike them, he's _achingly_ aware that they share this body. This body covered in scars and old burns. It was highly annoying when Hyde went into his 'Let me burn myself to get Daddy's attention' phase.

He doesn't know how many times he had to save them all because of such foolishness.

Same with Jackie. Jackie and his need to find the worst sort to sleep with.

It was highly counterproductive to what Kaldur'ahm's been trying to do. He wants a _strong_ body. He wants to be something like a _Tsunami_ that could swallow whole islands beneath one wave. A _force_ to be reckon with.

He cannot be that if they keep messing up this body.

His teeth clench as the color red flashes in his mind. That boy with the strange yellow hat.

He wonders if there's something about him that could correct this issue. If they become attach to one person, they would stop being so useless with this body?

He thinks, perhaps, this boy could help. Maybe he should propose a plan of action?

A smile eases it's way across his usually stoic face in the darken spare room that Luthor had given them.

Oh yes, that might even work. Father would have no reason to refuse a request from him.


	4. Chapter 4

An: *Swears once this and papers are out of system will work on other things and finish them up.* TnT;

* * *

><p>It's hard work, but he finds himself in the ocean. The ocean, he's never been here before - none of them have.<p>

They've always seen the ocean at a distance and to see it now- be in it- is a wondrous thing.

Hyde cannot stop staring at the fish and other creatures that swim by so calmly and Jackie, for once, is silent and fascinated by the difference of color as they continue to go deeper into the sea.

There's a moment, one thought that all of them have, of just continuing to swim away and never returning to land.

Such thought only lingers in Hyde's mind because the other two dismissed such a notion. Why would they leave his side? He's done nothing but love them.

Hyde could on;y bitterly add that he loves only Jackie and Kaldur'ahm. Daddy didn't love him.

Kaldur'ahm told them both to be quiet- Jackie was about to start such a fuss- that they need to be 'normal' to these people. Which meant Jackie and Hyde can't speak unless Kaldur'ahm told them to.

Jackie resents being told to do something by his younger brother, but it was better than being told to do something by Hyde, who's the youngest of the three.

The first phase of the mission was to present himself injure and ill- which wasn't so hard. Kaldur'ahm intentionally allowed Hyde full reign for the past couple of days and with Father being upset again and Jackie's endless taunts, he achieved the sufficient damage to appeal to his target's sense of sympathy.

"Who goes there?"

A woman, her name is Mera. Father had told him this. Father had taught him to speak the Atlantean tongue when he was younger. Perhaps, in case it would become useful.

It would be immensely useful now.

Hyde peeks out, unintentionally of course, and he thinks she's beautiful. Jackie wonders how sex underwater would be like. Would it be better than on dry land?

Kaldur'ahm ignores them, pulling the hopeful look that he's seen in the mirror when Hyde convinces himself that Father loved him.

"Please.." He says in something of a halting language, "I..I need help."

"You poor soul!" Mera calls one of her hand maidens to fetch a healer, "Look at you! What happened? How did you come to be here?"

Kaldur'ahm's eyes widen for a moment before he 'pitches' forward floating easily in the water, muttering, "M-Manta..."

Pretending to pass out-which wasn't so much pretending as the damage really did take it's toll on him- he let fate decide his course now.

It was all so terribly easy.

* * *

><p>Jackie is eyeing one of Mera's students. He's been in this place for two months. He's itching for a fix- some lovely thing to screw or be screwed. So far, he's only found two he particularly likes. One purple-eyed black haired boy named 'Garth' and another, red haired marine eyed girl named 'Tula'.<p>

What stupid names.

Doesn't matter, he likes this world. They hardly wear any clothes at all and that's interesting to him.

Kaldur'ahm, however, doesn't like his interest. They're still under the suspicious gaze of Aquaman, Father's enemy, and he is supposed to be a guest.

That's fine, though. Jackie suppose he'll just have to settle for flirting.

Though they all don't like Prince Orm's presence. He's paying much too close attention to him.

"Who are you really?" Orm had caught them unawares and alone with a book that was supposed to help them learn more about sorcery.

Father didn't -rather_ couldn't_ - teach them much about this. Klarion, though, was another matter altogether.

Jackie misses the little witch boy the moans so prettily when he uses him harshly. Especially when he does it so 'lovingly' that he thinks maybe the boy lo-

"I have no idea what you are referring to, my Prince." Kaldur'ahm answers with a slight confused look "I am Kaldur'ahm."

"I see that." Prince Orm said tersely.

Jackie smiles slightly, seeing that no one is around, he moves closer to Orm and leans up, "Someone's hiding a secret, I see." He grins and suddenly pulls Orm against him kissing him hard enough to make the other moan somewhat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell someone was approaching, so he changes his grip to one of uncertainty and an attempt at trying to get away.

"Prince Orm!" Jackie wants to grin as they both turn to see Tula and Queen Mera staring at them in shock.

"Mera..." Orm mutters trying to regain some sense, "It is not-"

"I_ see_ how it is." Mera moves over and pulls them from Orm's grasp. "I will speak to King Orin about your behavior! He is a _child_ and a hurt one at that!"

"But-"

"Come, Tula, Kaldur'ahm, you have studies to finish." She glares at Orm, "I will see to it to find a spell to make you _impotent_!"

Orm, somewhat dumbfounded but knowing he's been tricked, watched the trio leave.

Jackie only glances back and smiles wickedly at him before disappearing around a corner.

That was so much fun.

* * *

><p>He learns quickly and by the time he is fourteen, Kaldur'ahm thinks this would be a fine time to enact his second part of his plan.<p>

They trust them now, even though Orm keeps his distance- as well as he should. Jackie wants to play with him like that again- it's a good start.

He's been attending this school with Garth and Tula. While some of it held some interest with Hyde, most of it was pointless flashes. However, gaining the ability to electrocute things is something Kaldur'ahm relishes on having.

Power. He needs more though. This little bit wouldn't satisfy him.

However, he has a chance to show off his newfound talent when his 'friend' Garth and himself found a battle in progress.

Hyde wanted no part of it. It was Ocean Master. That's Daddy's friend. They shouldn't interfere. Jackie is still giggling about it but Kaldur'ahm keeps their face blank with a touch of 'fear' in it.

Though he's not afraid at all.

"We must help him!" Garth moves to conjure up a whirlpool. "Come Kaldur'ahm!"

Ah, it seems his way to worm his way into this world will be much easier this way.

Kaldur'ahm can almost feel the pride their Father will have in them when this is complete.

* * *

><p>Hyde does not get this. Still, he stutters and looks away ashamed when he meets the boy in red with a yellow hat. The boy recognizes him.<p>

"You're the one that stole the plans from Wayne Enterprises!" He frowns, angry at him and then looks at the green archer- his name is Green Arrow- as if to confirm this. "Why is he here?"

"I..I apologize if I hurt you in our last encounter." Hyde said fumbling a little. "Fa..Black Manta.. I...did not know better."

"Yeah_ right_! You tried to drown me!"

"I_ saved_ you!" Hyde looks at him wide-eyed. "I could not kill you."

"Come on now, Speedy." Green Arrow puts a hand on his sidekick's shoulder. "He's trying to be good. And he _did_ save you back then. I saw it."

Kaldur'ahm never thought that having such an idiot for a mentor- well in Speedy's case he was _unfortunately_ idiotic- could help his cause.

"He is on the side of good now." Aquaman adds, "Just try to get along."

Speedy's expression is still distrustful. Jackie wants to know what it looks like when he moans. He could practically taste those lips again.

"Alright." Speedy is reluctant, but that's fine.

They could work with that.


	5. Chapter 5

An: *Now a little shipping..sorta.. Poor boys. They are so not ready for Jackie.

* * *

><p>The hard part about this was understanding the strange relationships that others had with them. Or rather, that they had with each other.<p>

Hyde is beginning to question it all.

Speedy, Robin and Kid Flash's mentors don't kiss them when they've done well. They don't get beat when they did bad.

Kaldur'ahm has to look down and close his eyes because Hyde tries so hard not to cry but it still stings their eyes so much when it happens- on the rare times it does.

Aquaman doesn't yell much.

For that Hyde's grateful. He doesn't like being yelled at. Daddy used to do it all the time and it would hurt and he wouldn't love him and-

He misses Daddy.

Jackie does too. They want him to love them again. It's been so long since they've seen him. Like a gnawning pain in the gut, they want to see him _badly_.

Kaldur'ahm has no such inclination. He does not miss Father as much as they do because he has a mission. He has a _drive_. It is not his fault that they lacked this.

Jackie, though, he's having fun now. Away from the prying eyes of the mentors, he plays his games.

With Kid Flash, it's painfully easy to rile the speedster up. He does it every chance he gets.

Such as on a mission, they were hiding together with Kid Flash in front of him. The robbers- whoever they were. They were no match for his brother Kaldur'ahm- are searching through the building.

Jackie slips a hand down the side of Kid Flash's uniform.

"Wha? Aqualad?" Kid Flash has such a cute confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Your thighs are quite toned." Jackie said, using the 'proper' speech that Kaldur'ahm adopted. Really, he wishes he didn't have to say that. It was so annoying trying to make every dirty word he's ever used into something.._formal_. "Just like this is."

"_Ah_-!" Kid Flash covers his mouth. His green eyes widen somewhat when he felt something pressed hard against his firm bottom. "What are you _doing_?" He whispers harshly but there was no denying the lust in his voice.

Jackie grins, right behind his ear as he drags his nails across the inside of the younger hero's thigh. "I am certain." He says, his voice drops an octave lower barely above a whisper right behind the red-head's ear. "It would be fine to do this. Just once, do you agree-Wally?"

As if to answer him, Kid Flash leans into his hand, grinding a little with a small sound.

He likes playing with him. Through the suit, he massages the harden length, listening to the speedster trying to muffle the sounds that were coming out. It especially became even more amusing when Jackie starts grinding against him too and working him with his hand.

It was like Kid Flash has never been touched before.

Well, wait, that might be true.

Nipping his ear, Jackie wants nothing more then to delve between those firm cheeks and screw him silly. Even better that he's whimpering now because he stopped.

Jackie wants to laugh but instead he finds the divider on the suit, pulling it down to expose his younger partner's lower half to the air. He wastes no time in jerking him off. Mostly because his own cock was rubbing between the crack of Kid Flash's ass.

To really have him would take too much time. This will have to do. Jackie thinks it's cute that he's so red and embarrassed when he comes quickly in a few short strokes, but that's fine. He lets him endure his thrusting against this ass and the heat of his own release against the small of Kid Flash's back.

He wants to play more, but The Flash is radioing in. He wants to know where they were.

Kid Flash immediately tries to hide all evidence of what they've been doing- or rather what he's done- and stammers something of an excuse.

Jackie doesn't mind when the speedster runs out of their hiding place and calmly cleans himself up.

Kaldur'ahm wishes Jackie would keep it in his pants, sometimes. It would get them all into trouble.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm stops Jackie from playing with Robin too much. Mostly, he doesn't want Batman to think he'll ravage the boy any second- which is tempting Jackie really- and he has a mission to accomplish.<p>

At fifteen now, Jackie has made Kid Flash one of his favorites. The Speedster is eager to learn whatever Jackie knows.

Kaldur'ahm isn't pleased with this and often commiserates the annoyance of the speedster with Speedy.

He doesn't let Jackie have Speedy.

Hyde agrees. There's something about him that they don't want messed up.

Not like how Kid Flash is being messed up. Even if that's the _entire point_ of the plan.

He would give Father information about the Aquaman and the League while also stunting or messing up any sidekicks he come in contact with.

It was truly ingenious on his part. Father liked that plan.

It's almost unspoken between Kaldur'ahm and Hyde that they should keep Speedy safe from Jackie. Jackie doesn't get what the big deal was. He didn't just want to bed the guy- well yeah he_ did_ but that's a different reason- he liked him too.

He likes Speedy because he's so sarcastic, funny. He likes his attitude and really, Jackie will _never_ admit this to the others, he wants to be like him. Just a little bit.

Hyde wishes he could be stronger. That he could speak out like Speedy does to his mentor- to everyone. But he never does. He's always scared.

He wants Daddy but Daddy won't love him anymore. Daddy-

Dad will _always_ love him. Jackie is _certain_ of that. Dad _loves_ him. That's all he _needs_ to know, but Jackie hasn't seen Dad in a long time. He's lonely again. That's why he uses Kid Flash.

But Wally's so_ needy_. He doesn't think Wally even likes him as much as he likes what he can do to him.

It's fine. Jackie's fine with that. He'll embrace Wally, but he'll always think of Roy- that's Speedy's real name- when he takes him.

What would Roy be like?

* * *

><p>Hyde hates himself. He hates himself because he thinks he just gotten everyone into trouble. It was routine, they were just at a stake out.<p>

Speedy starts talking about his father at some point in this. This is the year that Speedy is going to be eighteen soon. Hyde will be sixteen soon.

Speedy talking about his father- Roy Harper Sr.- hurts Hyde because he finally understands that his relationship with Daddy isn't.. It's not normal.

But he can't help but want his Daddy.

"Hey, Kal?" Speedy's talking to him, but Hyde doesn't notice. His eyes are burning.

Kaldur'ahm's trying to keep a blank but vaguely concerned expression. It's hard though, because Hyde's emotions are so _strong_. He doesn't think he could keep hiding it for much longer.

Jackie says they should kiss him. Like in the river, they should kiss him and he won't notice the tears.

They think this might be a good idea.

So they kiss him- but it's not that hungry passionate kiss that they're all used to. The one where it's like a battle for dominance. No, this kiss is slow…_ Tentative_. Like they're unsure of what they're doing.

But that can't be_ right_ because they're _very_ experienced in this.

What surprises them more is that_ Speedy's kissing back_.

Does that mean-?

"Roy.." Hyde? Or was it Jackie? No, it sounds like Kaldur'ahm, but none of them can be sure who's saying it right now. Then Hyde says, " I am sorry. I..did not mean-"

"It's fine." Speedy's gruff again but there's something in his expression that sends shivers down their spine.

It puzzles them. How strange.

* * *

><p>They don't work with Batman much. Kaldur'ahm's grateful for that. The masked man has been watching him too closely for his liking.<p>

His partner is surprisingly shrewd, but still just a boy. He's not that bright quite yet.

Jackie's been subtle about touching Robin. It's never overt because then Robin would know he's being seduced.

The problem, of course, is that their enemy knows them.

It's so _annoying_.

"Well, well, well." The red haired woman smiles before them, "If it isn't little Jackie all grown up."

"Aqualad." Jackie wants to rip her face off. She's the reason he doesn't care for flowers much.

Kaldur'ahm can only counter that she's the reason they're_ immune_ to many poisons so far.

Hyde laments that she had been really nice once Jackie put her in a good mood. She didn't taste foul, but something like..sweets. She's the only one he liked personally.

Robin glances at him - _he's only twelve. Jackie remembers being twelve. He remembers_- and then at Ivy. "Where are they? "

"Oh, that? Heh, you're going to have to do_ better_ than that, boy wonder."

Kaldur'ahm wants this over with, but Hyde wants her to be ok too, "Do not make me use my power, Posion Ivy." There's a strange little smirk that graces his features, "I am no longer my Father's peon. I have learned much in the way of sorcery that can leave your beloved plants very much in need of water."

"You wouldn't dear harm my babies!" Ivy's eyes widen then narrow, she was practically livid.

He pulls out one of the waterbearer handles and his tattoos began to glow, "Do you really wish to test me, Ivy? Some things may not have changed."

Robin can't quite believe this. Mostly because of how many times he's run into Ivy and how Batman had always had to fight her and her plants.

But here she was, _turning tail_ and leaving with her 'babies' retreating.

What was _this_? Robin doesn't understand. He gets that Kaldur used to be a bad guy but he's _changed_. What did he use to do?

"We must go and secure the scientists and equipment." He hears Aqualad say but that look on his face was between pleased and hopeful.

Robin files this away as they went to get what they came for.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not gonna lie. Out of all the personalities, Jackie's my favorite. He's such a little bastard and unapologetic whore.

* * *

><p>Cornering Robin had taken time and patience that Jackie usually didn't use. However, when he got him, neither seemed to have any illusion about what this was really about.<p>

At this point, they are very aware of Robin's pining feelings for either Speedy-they don't like that. It annoys them because Speedy is theirs- or Kid Flash.

It's hard to tell with him, but it doesn't matter right now because kissing Robin is a bit like kissing himself in a way. The boy was talented, giving off the feeling he wasn't knew to this part of the game.

Jackie wonders if Robin's like him. If at some point he had been used and decided he enjoys it too.

He could never be too sure but such thoughts don't linger when Robin's pushing against him like this. When his hand rakes through the short blonde hair, head tilted back with his throat exposed.

Jackie was at least nice enough to take him on in an abandon house. He's grateful for his Atlantean heritage that allowed him to see in such low level lighting without any trouble. They were suppose to be on patrol.

Here they were_ fucking_ like rabbits on musty old furniture that's seen better days.

Jackie likes this. Robin's responses reminds him a mixture of Wally and Cheshire. Something about that makes him feel more at ease for some reason. Or it could be he's topping him. He likes that more because no his partners had no choice but to take him. Take everything he has into them and deal with it.

Just like they had to.

Jackie wonders when he's started to become _angry_. It's not Robin's fault, of course. Jackie knows that.

But Jackie doesn't stop when the bird is spent. He waits for only a few minutes for Robin to catch his breathe before he turns him over onto his stomach and thrusts in him again. There's a whimper from Robin, but he doesn't pay attention to that.

For the first time, Jackie realizes there's something _wrong_ with him. He doesn't want Robin to see this. Somehow, just having him not look at him makes it better.

He _wants_ Speedy. Jackie reasons that maybe if he slept with Speedy it'll be alright again. He thinks that's why he's angry. Because lately, Speedy hasn't been around. He hasn't seen him much and it makes him mad.

He doesn't want to admit to himself that he likes him like that.

It's easy to ignore the others- Klarion had said he loved him, but they knew that was a lie. Lords of Chaos do not love anything but Chaos itself. Cameron had only liked him because his hair color reminds him of his ex-girlfriend.- but Dad was different.

Dad loves him.

Why hasn't he called him back?

Finally though, pleasure over took him- he's failed to notice that Robin came again. Honestly, Jackie doesn't care too much- and he empties himself into Robin before leaning over him panting.

He should've realized this would cause a problem.

* * *

><p>The problem's name is Batman. Batman's staring at them, his lips pressed in such a thin line that Hyde thought his lips would disappear.<p>

Hyde's afraid. He's heard about Batman from other villains who had the misfortune of running into him- same thing with Daddy. Daddy hates Batman, but not as much as Aquaman.

He misses Daddy. Why hasn't Daddy called them back? This world is so confusing, he doesn't understand this at all even though..he knows it's wrong to want his Daddy to love him.

Jackie says he's full of shit and that Daddy will never love him because he's so_ useless._

"Aqualad."

They look up at Batman through the shared eyes.

"Or should I say, Jackie?"

Jackie smiles slightly without realizing it. "What is it that you wish to discuss, Batman? My mentor said you wished to talk?" He really hates using this formal language.

"I think we both know this is a pretense." Batman said. "So drop it. What's your real objective?"

"Objective?" Kaldur'ahm raises a brow this time, Jackie's smile is gone but replaced with a frown and a stoic mask. "I do not understand what it is you are trying to get at here."

Batman's eyes narrow-_ Not that they could really tell_- "The one Black Manta has sent you on. I know you're leaking information to him."

_He knows!_ Hyde closes his eyes. He's preparing himself even though he should know that they would never really hurt him. He thinks it'll happen. Just a matter of time before they-

"Why would I do that?" Kaldur'ahm pushes them both away.

"Loyalty, perhaps. He is your father." Batman watches him, he finds this disturbing because he could see it. There's different ticks in the speech. Could it be...? "Are you Jackie?"

Kaldur'ahm can't concentrate because Hyde's panicking so much. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters when Robin acts strange. I don't peg you as the sort to-"

"You don't know much do you, Batman?" Jackie's tired. His brothers dance around too much. "You're fishing aren't you?"

"Seems I've caught something."

Jackie tilts his head and moves closer, running a webbed hand up along Batman's chest. "I could do a lot for you. You're always uptight when we meet."

Batman, he thinks, is a lot tougher then he looks. Wonder Woman had been easier- but then again their shared origin of supposed culture helps in that. Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern, wasn't that hard either. Enough to drink and he'll do anyone. Though, Jackie wouldn't lie- he really wanted to see what it would be like to do Superman. Was he good in bed?

But such curiosities could hold off til later.

"I could do anything you want me to." Jackie leans up, hand wrapped around the back of Batman's neck. "Just name it."

"Sorry, I don't do damaged children." Batman doesn't do anything but watch him. "What I want, Jackie, is for you- and whoever else in there- to stop this."

"Stop what?" Jackie frowns a little but he's not discouraged much. He even nips the dark knight's thinly pressed lips. "Having sex?"

"Giving out information." Batman told him seriously. "Aquaman thinks you're redeemable and you have the talent to be a hero as much as a villain. Do you really want to go back to Black Manta?"

"Dad loves me." Jackie mutters, "Why shouldn't we go back? Well, he doesn't love the other one, but he loves me."

"This isn't love."

"How would you know? Are you such a pillar of 'love' and understanding, Batman?" Jackie frowns looking at him. "Who would love me then? No one. Dad loves me. He never-"

Hyde is clingy, he gasps because he's never pushed the others away like this before. It's the first time he does so and he feels tired. They're not happy and he doesn't have much time to do this.

"I don't want.." He looks at Batman with frightened eyes, but was determined to at least get this out, "I don't want to do bad things anymore. I..just want Daddy to love me. I don't...understand this place. Why don't you do like Daddy does and kiss Robin when he does good?"

Batman seems a bit caught off guard by that. It's worse then he thought. "Kiss? You don't kiss family in the way you think."

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"I don't understand that." And he really wants to. "I think it's wrong but, Daddy's all we have. Daddy loves us. He told us so. He never..left us." Hyde breathes out. "They're mad at me. I'm not suppose to tell you this because you'll hurt us too."

"I won't hurt you. I just want to help." Batman breathes out slowly, "Who are you?"

Jackie's telling him not to tell, Kaldur'ahm is too. They don't want him to, but for once Hyde's not going to listen. He's going to be like _Speedy_ and not listen to them because he thinks this is _right_.

He hope it is.

"I'm Hyde."

* * *

><p>Jackie hates Batman right now. He's practically <em>livid<em> about the 'rules' that's been placed on them otherwise Batman will tell everything to Aquaman and the others and he'll be sent to jail or something.

He could live with the no killing unless necessary rule- though Kaldur'ahm _hates_ that rule. What's the point of it if you can't kill the others? But Hyde points out that he hasn't killed anyone in a few months and everyone else calls the rest of the 'kills' _accidents_.- , he could live with having to stay in some apartment complex on his spare time.

What he _can't_ deal with is not being able to play as he likes any more. He's not allowed to touch Robin again or Kid Flash. It irritates him. He particularly liked working them up.

Jackie thinks Batman is just jealous because he got to them.

None of them mind when Speedy is added to the 'don't play with' list. They're still not sure how to handle him or those feelings in regards to him at all.

Right now, there's no mission, Hyde's not paying attention, and Jackie wants something- someone right now.

He doesn't know how long he can handle this.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm frowns a little. Today he is told by Aquaman that all the hard work he and the others have put in will pay off. The League will let them join them.<p>

The League...?

Speedy is like the others- excited to finally get some recognition for their work. "It's about time." He says. " After all this, we'll finally be in the League."

Kaldur'ahm offers a smile. He finds it vaguely amusing that Speedy's excited. Though, impulsively, Jackie pushes them back and kisses Speedy again. Hyde complains that they're not suppose to do that. Batman said so. Jackie retorts that Batman is not Dad. He only likes Batman because Dad doesn't love him.

Hyde goes quiet then.

Jackie continues kissing Speedy. He likes this. He likes Speedy's kisses the most because there's something to them that the others lack. He just doesn't know what to name them and he feels more gratified when Speedy's holding him.

He _really_ wants him.

But they had agreed they can't have him just yet. Speedy...Speedy deserves someone_ better_ than they are. Not loyal to Daddy at all.

So when he breaks the kiss, Jackie does it so reluctantly that he lingers.

"Kaldur?" Speedy's calling him by that name. "Do you-?"

"Ask me after we have joined the League."

* * *

><p>They didn't join the League. What's worse, Father wants them to come back. He has a new job in line and a plan and he needs them to help him.<p>

They're torn. They want to see him, but...

They haven't seen him in so long that they forgot what it's like to be there.

Hyde's torn. He wants to go because he's certain that this time- this time- Daddy will love him just as much as the others. But he doesn't want to go because Spe-...Red Arrow's here and they're forming a team. A team of people like them.

Well, not like them.

Jackie wants to go because he can't handle not touching anyone any more. These people keep interrupting him when he's set his sights on someone. Especially Red Tornado. He's a robot and Jackie can't work with that. He hates this. Dad would let him play whenever he wants. Roy's gone off to do the solo act.

What was the _point_ any more?

Kaldur'ahm thinks it's best they should go though. The Martians make him nervous. He doesn't quite understand Superboy too well, but he knows how to manipulate him. When the question of leadership arrives, he wants to kill Kid Flash for speaking. He knows Kid Flash holds a grudge against Jackie because he had to refuse him.

Batman's _always_ watching.

Kaldur'ahm thinks it's best if they return before something serious happens.

"Where are you going?"

Damn, it's Batman.

"I will resign." Kaldur'ahm says quietly."We cannot exist in this place much longer."

"Really? You seem to be doing well."

Jackie rounds on him, "Well? You call this well? I am sick of this!" He points a webbed finger at the older man's chest. "I am not yours. What gives you the right to tell me who to sleep with or not?"

Batman doesn't say anything but watches him with the same cool expression as always.

"It's your fault." Jackie continues, "Roy's gone because of you and the rest of them."

"None of you were ready."

"Bullshit." Jackie had long ago forgone all pretenses of even keeping the formal speech pattern. He pushes him back. "We've done far more than any of you know."

He hadn't let up, Hyde's worried because Jackie never blows up like this. He's so mad.

Hyde has to hide their little brother from this. So it doesn't taint him too.

That's really why Jackie's mad. They had agreed- the three of them had agreed to intentionally make a fourth. But that was hard and there were so many mistakes when they did that. It often left the body they shared sleeping for days on end.

To make a fourth that's perfect for Roy. That won't be so loyal to Daddy. That could-

"You ruined everything!" Jackie's still angry. "You-!"

He stops because Batman kissed him. Not just a simple press of the lips but it was enough that Jackie grips the cape and his shoulders. He kisses him back or tries to but really he just holds it until he finally breaks the kiss.

"Why..?" Jackie's a bit confused at this. Batman's always ignored his advances. So why..?

"Does it make you feel any better?"

Jackie frowns at him, "I don't get what you're trying to say here."

"Jackie." Kaldur'ahm finds it vaguely alarming that Batman can converse so casually between the three of them. He knows it should be disturbing really, but he doesn't think it's a problem. "You place no value on anything. What makes you think you could have a normal relationship if you are willing to sleep with anyone?"

Jackie glares at him, "Doesn't matter now does it? You've chased Roy away. What's the point of this? Are we going to fuck or are you just going to lecture me about the _sanctity_ of some hypocritical bullshit that I've heard before?"

"It won't make you feel any better about yourself." Batman told him moving to let go.

"You're one to talk." Jackie leans up. "Kiss me like that again. What does it matter, Batman? You won't get who _you_ like either." He smiles feeling the older man stiffen beneath his touch. "What? Did you really think you can hide such a thing from me? No one else wants to think that the brooding _godlike_ Batman would have such a weakness. Or that he could like anyone else. It's _too_ human."

Batman stares at him, Jackie just stares right back defiantly, "Lets not play this game anymore, shall we?" Jackie nearly purrs. He's going to get what he wants. It's only fair since they drove Roy off.

Hyde turns away even though Kaldur'ahm watches because like others who are really dangerous, Kaldur'ahm has to be alert to protect them.

Hyde simply keeps their new brother from looking and hearing. He _has_ to be pure. Pure enough for Roy to look at them one day. Because _then_ it'll be alright.

Hyde wants to close his eyes, but he's watching this too. He had idolized Batman and now..

Jackie's enjoying having him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Triggers first page.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm leaves the place they were staying because he knows that Batman isn't watching them right now. Really, it's because of Jackie.<p>

Batman's mad at himself and Jackie because he was right and they slept together.

Jackie doesn't care, Batman _deserves_ to feel the same way he does about Roy. He hopes Batman never gets who he wants.

Hyde thinks they should stay, for their brother's sake, but the others won't listen. He'll just have to keep him safe and protected then. He can do that. He thinks at least.

* * *

><p>Father is happy to see them again but he's mad too. Hyde knew it, Daddy would be mad because they took so long and they didn't do as much damage as they should've.<p>

Jackie doesn't care though. Well- he only cares that the youngest brother stays asleep. Just in case they run into Roy again.

Right now, Jackie kisses Dad. It's familiar, he knows what to do to get Dad from this to being in the mood. That's far _preferable_ then being hit again.

He's straddled across Dad's lap, licking at the scars that mar Dad's face.

No one loves Jackie more than Dad. Jackie can feel that, pressing up against his own hard-on. Dad's hand is running over his skin from his waist to his ass, grinding hard against him making Jackie gasp.

Dad loves him. He loves Dad.

Because no one else _will_ love either one of them.

"That's it, Jackie." Dad mutters when he moves to take all of him in, "Make me happy."

Hyde could never make Daddy happy because he can't do what Jackie does. Mostly because Daddy's face scares him. Even though he wants Daddy to love him, a part of him is afraid when the mask comes off and there's nothing but a scarred up face.

Long time ago, Daddy fought a big Shark. Shark King. It bit most of Daddy's face off.

Hyde cried for days when that happened and Daddy beat him because he did. Because Hyde reminds Daddy that he doesn't look the same any more.

Jackie doesn't care.

Kaldur'ahm only wants to kill the man that did that to their Father.

Hyde quickly closes his eyes when Jackie moans and hides their brother deeper. Daddy can't know about him. Daddy will mess things up and then they can't have Roy at all.

"Tell me." Dad pants, he's taking Jackie again. He's over them, pinning Jackie to the bed now. "Who else did you let into this hole of yours? It's loose."

Jackie can't talk because it's not Jackie any more but Kaldur'ahm.

This is unusual. Jackie's upset and Kaldur'ahm's in his place because their Father has his hand around their neck and is thrusting in them so hard that the bed shakes and creaks.

"You_ belong_ to me. You know that." Father says, his voice is raspy- has been for a long time. There's something to that tone that none of them understands at all, "No one will ever love you. Not like _I_ do."

"I know." It was whispered, whether it was from one of the three of them or all three together, it's the same thing. They know.

"They won't understand you." Dad's breathing hitches. "Or give you what you need."

"I know." Jackie's back, but it feels like everything hurts more now. Something somewhere is breaking again.

Hyde needs to save that. He's trying to, they can't be completely broken. If they were, what's left to give Roy? They can't break. It'll be harder to fix. Hyde puts that broken piece into their brother because it'll heal there. It'll be safe.

Their heart will be safer in there.

"Remember, " He's speaking again, "Only Daddy will _ever_ love you, Jackson. No one else."

Jackie clings to him then, so he doesn't see his face even as he gasps and his body gets tight because he's so close.

Daddy never said that they could ever love someone else.

* * *

><p>They run into the team again while on loan once more to Sportsmaster. This time they're after some woman that had some nano technology.<p>

They're suppose to kidnap her or kill her- Kaldur'ahm just wants a quick kill- but that team is in the way.

"You won't mind if I kill one of them, do you?" Cheshire's changed a lot from when they last met. She's more ruthless than before.

Still soft though.

"I care about as much as you do about your sister." Kaldur'ahm told her eyes narrow a bit. Wait, red and black? No, can't be..

"You do your part. I will do mine." He slips away and down. His mind has wavered from the mission. He wants to know- no, _they_ want to know- if that's who they think it is.

Hadn't he left?

"Red Arrow." Kaldur'ahm says spotting him. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Kaldur?" He seems to be equally surprise before moving towards him, "Where have you been? I-"

They both turn to hear the sounds of an explosion. Red Arrow swore under his breath, "Come on, we have to go check and see if the doctor's alright."

It was on impulse. They hadn't meant to do it, but the thought of him just disappearing again...

Kaldur'ahm doesn't hesitate when they come up behind Red Arrow and knock him out. After checking to make sure he was alright before tossing the bow and quivers away. Hyde's worried what this will do. Jackie thinks they need to take him somewhere safe.

Where Dad and his friends won't find him. Or the League.

Jackie thinks they need to stop somewhere and dress him down. Check him over first. Batman has taught them that he isn't above bugging people.

They find two, but at least he's free of them now. They need to hurry and get Roy somewhere safe.

Hyde wonders if Roy will be mad at them.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Almost feel sorry for Roy.

* * *

><p>When Roy wakes up, he's groggy and has no idea where he is. He shifts, but finds he is tied up. Glancing around, it's dark somewhat and he has a vague notion that some time had passed.<p>

His number one worry is where's Kaldur.

"You're awake now." Wait..that's his voice. But there's something different about it.

Roy has always been aware that there's something strange about his friend. His habits are odd, but still.

"Kaldur?" He looks for him in the darkness of the room, "What is this?"

"Jackie." His friend said from the darkness though a small light was flicked on. Roy blinks a few times before he could make out the blonde's form leaning against a dresser in a barely furnished room. "My name is Jackie, Roy."

"What is this?" He was scared but he pushes that fear down. What was wrong with him? Why was he calling himself '_Jackie_'? "What's going on?"

"Do not be afraid." That sounded like the Kaldur he knew, but he's not sure. "We merely have taken you somewhere safe."

"Safe?" He finally takes notice of something else as well. "Where are my clothes?"

"You don't need them."

"Look, whatever happened to you-"

Jackie moves around the bed towards him and sits next to him. He reaches out a webbed hand and brushes his cheek. " It'll be scruffy soon if we don't shave it." He leans close and kisses his cheek. "You have no idea how long we wanted you to ourselves."

"We?" Roy had a sinking feeling about this. "Who's we?"

"My brothers and I." Kaldur'ahm taps his temple once. "For some reason, Roy, we are.._attracted_ to you. None of the others have had such a sway. I had thought to use you to keep them occupied while I did my missions, however.. it seems even _I_ cannot evade your charms."

Roy couldn't say anything but stare at him. That sounded like Kaldur but..was he talking about different personalities? What happened to him?

Either way, Roy thinks he should get away-somehow and get help for his friend because he has_ clearly_ lost it.

"What're you going to do to me?" He's wary now. He cannot trust this person.

Jackie licks his lips, "Protect you from them. We worked too hard for this- for _you_, Roy. We wanted to give you something that wasn't..._broken_."

"We're broken." Hyde mutters, lowering his eyes and leaning against Roy's bare chest, "Too loyal to Daddy. Daddy loved us, but ..it's not the _right_ kind of love. We love daddy too much so, we made someone that wasn't. Someone that doesn't love daddy at all because he'll have you."

"I.. I don't understand." More like Roy doesn't want to understand. It's too bizarre and strange. _Make_ someone? Did they mean _another_ personality? What_ did_ Black Manta do to him?

"We love you." Hyde- or was it Jackie? No, it could've been Kaldur'ahm, but they had so much emotion in those three words that it felt like a relief to just say them. "We love you, Roy. So much, we defied him and everyone else because we want you."

Swallowing, Jackie runs his hand down along Roy's body, "I wanted to taste you again and again. No one seems to be able to satisfy me-but I think you could. However, I can't have you. I want you to take care of Kaldur."

Something familiar- _finally_. "Kaldur? Why doesn't he-"

"He's new." Hyde interrupts, "He doesn't know much yet. He..He's _pure._ He'll love you like he should."

Kaldur'ahm watches Roy for a while, "You find this hard to believe, but if you hurt him, that is it. There will be _nothing_ left of the person you call 'friend' or perhaps even a 'lover'. There is only so much a body can do with a splintered mind." He rose, "Think it over, Roy. We shall return."

Roy has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>They evaded the League and Black Manta's henchmen. It wasn't easy. In fact, it was down right hard and tiring. Kaldur'ahm was barely able to hide them from the Martians.<p>

Still, he manages his way back to their hiding spot. He stiffens, sensing that maybe something is amiss within the dwelling. Carefully, he creeps around to a side window he left intentionally open and slips in that way. Kaldur'ahm wonders if Roy has gotten loose.

It would be such a setback if he had.

Jackie doesn't think so, but Jackie's nervous- for the _first time_- about this. Hyde wonders if it's not better to let the little brother have him now. He's almost ready.

Almost perfect for Roy.

Still, they're not surprised to see Roy at the door picking the lock.

"You are so desperate to get away from us?" Kaldur'ahm sounds exasperated. "Really, Roy? Have we treated you so ill, that you cannot stand us?"

Roy jumps slightly having not expected him, "What do you want from me?"

Jackie smiles, sauntering over to him until he's close enough to touch him. "We don't want to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking." He brushes his lips against Roy's. "We never wanted to hurt you. Remember? When we first met, Roy? You and that _stupid_ hat of yours."

"You tried to _drown_ me."

Jackie laughs softly, "Well, Kaldur'ahm _did_, but that's because some _stupid kid_ with an arrow got him first. At the time, no one's ever done that before. He respects that." Jackie's so tempted to give in right then to the impulse to have him. But.. like agreed, he wasn't his. "You interested us. Foul-tempered jerk who has a soft spot for humanity when humanity doesn't deserve any of it. Just like Hyde- which is why he liked you. "

"And you?" If he had to go along with it, might as well. "Why did you like me, Jackie?" At least he can tell the difference now. It's more pronounced hearing it and seeing how he acted. Jackie's sultry and confident. Kaldur'ahm's too pensive and often exasperated for some reason. As if put upon but relishes the battle from what he recalled- but he doesn't remember Hyde much. Was he the one that stutters? Maybe..?

"You're cute." Jackie smirks and pats his cheek before turning from him. "Driven, wanting to prove yourself. It's kind of admirable. But mostly, you were fun. " He glances over at him, "Though, we love you, Roy, and all your quirks-"

"You've been stalking me as well." Why was he becoming ok with this? There must be something wrong, but he reasons that with Kaldur-_gods them. Lets just go with the pronoun 'them'_- here there's no real point in trying to escape.

At least that's what he's _telling_ himself.

"Of course. Well, as much as one can." Jackie checks the fridge for a moment. He'll have to go out tomorrow for food. It'll only be a while longer. "After all, have a team to run, king to appease, Dad to.." He stops there and stares at a jar for a while. "It doesn't matter."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Roy leans against the door-frame watching him, "We could get you some help- _all_ of you. You don't need to do this to get my attention."

"You don't understand, do you?" Jackie turns looking at him with almost a pitying expression. "We cannot be with you like _this_."

Running a hand through the blonde hair, Hyde breathes out shaky before glancing away from him. He doesn't look at him directly in the eyes. "We can't. Daddy will never allow it."

It's startling still to Roy how they switch without warning. Even more so how the same person keeps changing so much. "Hyde...?" He's uncertain if that's the right one, but who else? "Listen, you can't keep me here forever. I have responsibilities and.." Roy purses his lips a little, "Whether I like it or not, there are people that will notice me missing eventually. "

"It's not forever, Roy." Hyde fiddles with the edge of his shirt but he glances up at him for a second, worrying his lower lip a bit. "Just..just until we're finished and Kaldur can be here safely."

"What do you mean, '_safely_'?" Roy does not like the sound of that. "What are you going to do?"

Hyde's eyes widen a bit and he glances around as if someone else had said it. "Sorry. I..We...we have to keep you both safe. It's not safe yet. _Not yet_."

Roy crosses the room within a stride or two and puts his hands on Hyde-their- shoulders. "Hyde, you have to tell me what Jackie and Kaldur'ahm are up to. They can't do this alone- you know that."

"I'm sorry, Roy." Hyde finally looks at him, "I'm sorry."

"Wha-?" Roy felt it then, a sudden shock rand through his system that caused him to fall to his knees, even as he clings in vain to the other's hand, "What..are you..?"

"It is nothing personal, Roy." Kaldur'ahm told him as he falls to the floor. "But things..and plans change. You will appreciate everything we have done for you." He sighs as the red-head became limp and unconscious on the linoleum floor. "That was quite unexpected."

Kaldur'ahm picks Roy up, heaving the body over his shoulders as he navigates back to the bedroom.

Jackie's worried that they won't be able to do anything- which is the first time he's ever agreed with Hyde.

Kaldur'ahm believes it is the best course of action. After putting Roy down and securing him to the bed, they looked into the mirror that was in the bathroom. Same face, same eyes, hair, teeth, nose, lips- body that was shared by the three of them for as long as any of them can remember.

They wonder how it will be when there's only one there.

Hyde thinks it might be lonely for their brother-_Kaldur. That's what he'll be._ - if they're not there anymore.

Jackie thinks it might be a good thing- a relief maybe if Kaldur didn't have them. He wouldn't have all the shit that they did. Jackie believes that they should put everything they think is of use to Kaldur in him and keep everything that isn't useful to themselves.

No one needs that kind of _shitty_ baggage with them.

Kaldur'ahm agrees in both sentiments, surprisingly enough. Jackie finds that funny and teases him. After all this time of wanting to be alone, his little brother admits to liking their company. That's far _too_ rich.

Still, there's a resolve they all have and agreed to more so than not:

When this is over, they'll go away and Kaldur will be the only one there. Kaldur will be _perfect_. He'll be _innocent_ of all this.

He'll have Roy and things will be perfect for them all.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Taking me a bit to finish this but it's getting there.

* * *

><p>Roy wakes up, bleary eyed with his head pounding in pain and his ears ringing for a bit. He could barely make out the words of the green and blonde thing in front of him.<p>

"It's alright, we got you." Green Arrow mutters cutting the bindings that tied him fast to the bed.

"What..?" Roy was trying to make sense of it all. Last thing he remembered was- "Where's Kaldur?" Or should he say Jackie? Kaldur'ahm? Hyde? It was a headache that made him groan softly and look to his left. Dinah...?

"We don't know yet." Black Canary told him and runs a hand through his hair like a worried mother. "But you're safe."

"No, he- we have to stop him from doing something stupid!" Now free, he rubs his wrists but his body aches. He must've not moved for some time. Beyond the door he saw Batman and Aquaman conversing in hushed tones before the two left. "He said he was going to make it safe."

"Safe?" Green Arrow exchanged looks with Black Canary." Safe from what?"

Roy frowns for a moment before saying, "I think.. his father."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Kaldur'ahm?" Father's eyes are dark and narrowed but he has an easy going smile on his face.<p>

It scares them all when he's like that. This- this will not be easy. Father will do his worst on this night, but that's alright. They believe it will be fine.

Father will not kill them, Kaldur'ahm thinks even as he tenses when their Father stood up. There is still use for him. Something.

Hopefully he'll just beat Hyde and that would be the end of it.

Of course, Kaldur'ahm felt a sense of surprise when he realized it would not the moment the air shifted around him. He spins to his left kicking out at the henchman that was there before turning, swinging the same leg over to nail another with a synrige in the face until he turns to face his father ina defensive position.

"Hurt my men." Kaldur'ahm's eyes widen, feeling the pinch in his side and looks down. It wasn't a blade but a syringe. Another distraction? "What have they done to you, boy? Don't you remember who you belong to?"

"F-Father...?"

"So disappointed in you, Kaldur'ahm- you too Jackie. I'd expect Hyde to get attached but it seems I need to re-educate you all."

"Dad..no.." Jackie could feel fear well up in them. He tells Hyde to hide their brother so deep that he won't wake up until they get him.

Dad's going to hurt them all.

Jackie has to keep them safe til it's over because Hyde can't face Dad. Jackie's the oldest, he has to keep them safe from this. That's why he was born first.

Their body falls heavily against their Dad. "What is this?"

"One of the few poisons Ivy didn't give you immunity too." His Dad's scarred face was closer now. It wasn't that smooth scarring either, but rough with dips and valleys in the skin. Patches missing but now thinly stretched skin was there instead.  
>"I hoped I didn't have to use this on you, Jackie."<p>

"Dad no.." Jackie could feel his body getting weaker. It's harder to speak now. "I'll be good. We all will. Please?"

"Gotta re-educate you." Their dad said dragging him over to the bed. "They've messed up your mind with that bullshit. "

Jackie grits his teeth as they're tied up. This was how Kaldur'ahm was born. But Kaldur'ahm has to keep Hyde safe until it's over because Hyde is keeping Kaldur safe.

That's more important than anything else.

The next time Jackie opens his mouth is to scream in agony.

"You've made Daddy so angry, Jackie." Dad mutters and brushes his cheek softly as sweat pours from the teen's forehead. His body shivers still from the effects of the poison that felt like it was electrocuting him from the inside. "Imagine my surprise, if you would, when I learned about your little friend and how you seem _quite_ close to him."

No, no Dad _can't_ know about Roy! Jackie gulps in air and looks at him with hopefully his best wounded submissive expression he could muster. "It was all a joke, Dad. _Please._ Let me go."

"No ,no, I think _not_." His Dad's hand ran over his body that was only half stripped of his clothing. Dad smiles when he gasps softly at a particular spot on his body. Jackie couldn't help it. "Does he know about this? About the _slut_ you are?"

"Dad.." Jackie hates this feeling. It wasn't the first time he's felt like this. Long time ago he had been smaller, weaker and- "_Don't_."

"Are _you_ telling _me_ to do something, Jackson?" Dad's voice sounded dangerous. It scares him.

"Daddy..." A whimper escapes him that was followed by a sharp gasp and the sounds of the bindings creaking loudly.

Echoes, of a past he had buried- Jackie had hidden it so far away because it was his own origin. Something to not be remembered ever again.

_"Daddy?" He's only six, he just turned six the day before. Daddy had told him something special would happen now because he's a big boy and did everything that Daddy said to right. Jackson is just a little confused by the look on Daddy's face again._

_Did he have to suck on his thing? He still doesn't like the taste, no matter what Daddy had said. He hates it._

_"Tomorrow, you're going to see some of Daddy's friends, Jackie." Daddy said to him. Jackson tilted his head a little at this. "You'll have an important job."_

_"Important?"_

_"Yes. But because Daddy loves you so much, I'll teach you what you have to do to make Daddy's friends happy. It's a game."_

_Was it a game now? Jackie didn't know. He doesn't really acknowledge what's happening now even though he's reacting the same way. It still hurts. It hurt then, too. It hurt so much he thought he might die. That they would die. Jackie was born then too. Jackson disappeared slowly from that time on._

_Until there was nothing left of 'Jackson' but 'Hyde'._

_Then.. Daddy got hurt. Daddy's face scared Hyde so much that in a fit of rage, Daddy gave him to a scarier looking man named Two-Face._

_Jackie hated Hyde because Hyde refused to help. He hid so deep within that mind, Jackie thought he was alone for a long while if it wasn't for Kaldur'ahm._

_Kaldur'ahm...ever silent, uncaring of what occurred as long as there was a mission._

_Who cares if this half-freak of nature threatens to leave it all up to a flip of a coin what they were going to do?_

_Jackie had given away that caring to Hyde. Let him be tortured by this. That's for leaving him alone._

_So alone in this horrible world._

_They didn't know, but he thought about it so many times. Death would've been preferable then this hell._

_At least until he started to enjoy it._

Jackie shudders pulling against the bindings a little even though he was weakened much by the poison. He didn't like feeling so hot and sick like this. Sex just made it worse.

Dad's scarred face is smiling almost peacefully at him when he kisses him. The deep gashes moved and twitched a little with that smile. "It is a pity, Jackson." Dad was saying, "I had high hopes for you all, but you've disappointed me. In about five hours, you will be dead. Perhaps that is the best gift I have ever given to you, my boy."

"Why..?" He pants softly looking at him, his vision was starting to bother him. "All I ever did, was love you Daddy."

"I know." Dad gave him an indulgent kiss on the forehead almost like a real parent that Jackie's seen in movies. "I love you so much, I'm doing this just for you. A merciful death."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I completely wrestled with this for a while. *between muse dying and vaguely reviving.* This is what I came up with. Last chapter of the story. Left loose ends just in case I'm ever inspired to make a sequel. Bit mushy and sappy but oh well. x3

* * *

><p>Eyes snap open and a groan eased out between dry chapped lips. Thirsty, he was incredibly thirsty right now. Everything hurt-even to breathe caused little stabs of pain throughout his body- and he could barely see much. Things were 'watery' at best with fuzzy outlines to them. He has no idea where he is, other then he needs to get out.<p>

He turns his attention to his bindings and leans towards his right side trying to bit at it, even though the hard leather was tough. He kept working on it as he realizes there was a buckle to it using his mouth and tongue to explore the contraption.

It was hard and painful as the minutes dragged by and he kept stubbornly working on the damnable thing. He needed to get out. It wasn't safe here. There was danger, but he didn't know what kind. He just knew he should get out before-

His head turns slightly, the fighting and sounds of men howling in pain were drawing closer. Giving it only a split second longer, he turns his attention towards the buckle again and tries harder to loosen it even a little.

It must come off. It has to. There was someone- someone was waiting for him and he couldn't fail. He has to see this person before-

The door slams open, and he closes his eyes, trying to fringe unconsciousness even if his heart was beating_ too_ fast to be normal.

"What has he done to him?" Someone- his speech was proper. "Don't worry, my boy, we will get you out of here."

"Better hurry, I'm not sure how long they'll be distracted by those traps."

Weakly, he resists, but really there was no use in it. Something is draped across him and he found it so hard to stay awake now.

Why did it feel like he knew these men?

However, even as that thought came it slipped away along with his consciousness into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When he wakes again, he's in yet another unknown place but at least he can see now. Lucky, he suppose, that the lights were dim and low. He assumes, then, that it must be night.<p>

Still, not wanting to alert anyone to his awakened state, he turns his head ever so slowly trying to see what was around him. He freezes, noticing that there was a person next to him.

_Who_..?

He frowns for a while longer before something in his mind bubbles up with a name to the face that seem to be dozing off.

Red hair with blue eyes he must've caught at some point- he doesn't remember when though- and a prickly personality with a very loyal and kind heart.

_Roy_...

He wants to say something, but his mouth felt cotton ball dry like he hadn't had water in ages. His lips seem to be in similar condition but and even as he tries out all his muscles, they seem pained and heavy.

But at least he was alive.

However, he couldn't recall why he had been there in the first place. What had happened? Why, now that he thought on it, had he been _stripped_ of his clothing? It was a strange, so _naturally_ he simply assumes that his enemy thought he might have other weapons and must've stripped him of everything and also to humiliate him.

As if such a state of undress would _bother_ him like that.

He frowns more thinking to himself, perhaps he had been on a mission of some sort and had been captured? That made sense too. The voices from before- he remembers that one must've been his king.

How could he _not_ recognize that voice?

"You're awake."

He turns his head and smiles a slightly, "Somewhat."

Tired blue eyes seem to smile a little back at him, "You had us worried for a moment, Jackie."

"Jackie?" He blinks a bit, "Ah, was that my undercover name?"

"Undercover?" Roy frowns a little his brows knit in confusion.

He nods but stops in mid-action. It sort of hurt to do that. " Yes. Though, I do not recall what my mission was about before I was captured." He looks away and sighs deeply, "I am afraid I may have failed my king and the others in this endeavor."

"What is your name?"

He glances at him, brow rose as if he had been asked the obvious, "Kaldur'ahm but my friends call me Kaldur. You know that Roy. What other name would I go by?"

"I see." Roy offers him a smile before reaching over and patting his shoulder, "It's just a check. You took a hell of a hit to the head and the poisoning didn't help you at all."

"Ah, that explains everything then." Kaldur says thoughtfully. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Two weeks? No wonder I am so stiff. My body feels like it has not moved in ages." He wants to sit up but wasn't sure how that'll work out. He should at least. "I wonder when I will be allowed out?"

"As soon as Dr. MidNite gives you the ok." Roy finally gets up, "You must be starving. Feel the need for anything?"

"Not in particular." Kaldur told him with something of a smile, "I trust your judgement in this."

"I'll be back." Roy moves to leave.

"Heh, keeping your promise, Roy?" The ever familiar tone of Jackie's voice came to his ears.

Roy turns, "Jackie?"

"Somewhat." it was a slight grin. "You didn't think I would leave him completely alone did you?"

"What happened? No one is telling us anything- _again_." He moves back tot he bed, "And why doesn't he remember anything? "

Jackie laughs softly, "Wow, you are_ incredibly_ slow for someone as hot as you." He sits up more with a groan and leans back heavily on the pillows.

"And for someone that's suppose to be observant, you forgot that those things _can_ sit up too."

"Right, whatever." Though Jackie does shift it, "That's much better."

"Alright, so spill. What happened?" Roy watches him but at least moves to give the teen some water. "Are the others still there as well?"

Jackie takes a few grateful gulps of the water before looking at him carefully, "This is goodbye, Roy. Well at least for me I suppose. They're already mostly a part of him."

"What?"

He smiles,"You have to take care of him. You're the only one he really knows anyway. At least that's how it is and-"

"What the_ fuck_ is all this, Jackie?" Roy had grabbed him by the front of his hospital gown pulling him close, "You all just_ abruptly_ decided everything on your _own_ and say you're being _considerate_ of me. But you're _not_. You're being.._selfish_. Did any of you ever ask what I thought of this entire mess? Maybe I could've handled all of you? Ever thought of _that_?"

Jackie could only stare owlishly at the red haired archer with something akin to surprise at this. He- they - hadn't thought of this. It never occurred to them that someone might just want them as is.

Even as he realizes this, he also knows the impossibility of it all. "No." He admits but still his face fell into an almost pitying expression, "But it wouldn't have worked out like that anyway, Roy, you know that. It's too dangerous. We're..." He closes his mouth for a time before saying, "There are some things that are best forgotten."

"You're not being fair here."

"Life was never fair." Jackie mutters but slips his arms around Roy's neck. "You're not losing us, we're just going back to what we should've been...sort of."

"He won't remember much will he?"

"No." Jackie nibbles along his jawline, "You'll just have to show him some things. Our little brother needs that and from someone like you-and others I suppose."

Roy breathes out, giving into the temptation to actually hold him, "So this is it?"

"Yup."

"This may be a bad time to ask, but when you say innocent. You don't mean..?"

Jackie just laughs deeply at that until his entire body shook.

* * *

><p>"So he doesn't remember anything about Black Manta?" Batman glances at J'onn and Aquaman. "Or anything here for that matter?"<p>

"No." The green martian answers though rubs his temple. "Whatever was there before seems to have either disappeared entirely or gone dormant. Kaldur'ahm as we have known him and his other personalities seems to have changed into this single entity. He knows nothing of his...various relationships with others."

Aquaman frowns deeply, "I would like to take him back to Atlantis. Perhaps to see if his mother can be located."

"That may help or it may not." Batman mutters. "It would be an excellent time to ask why he was with his father in the first place."

"Black Manta is not above kidnapping innocent children." the golden haired man told him before turning, "I believe it would be in his best interest to remain here for the time being. I do not wish to risk a relapse into such..ailments. As you and J'onn have told me, anything could very well trigger such a response. He is far too valuable for that to happen again."

Batman didn't mention that what Kaldur'ahm's personalities knew was far more valuable. He kept secrets within him that they didn't know entirely yet. Dangerous secrets beyond his relationships with anyone. Idly, the dark knight wonders what exactly did those three know?

He had never been able to get even a hint before. Jackie proved to be _quite_ good at distraction.

Either way, it didn't matter now. They were gone and only left this slightly naive and ignorant personality of Kaldur behind.

He's not quite sure what to think about that.

"And the team knows nothing of this?" Aquaman asks them.

"No." That was something the mentors agreed amongst themselves. They didn't need to know that their former leader was both a traitor and..well.. it was something they didn't need happening. "It will be sometime before he could be integrated back- if you're still willing to have him here."

"Kaldur seems to be more than willing to want to help others." Aquaman muses to them, "I will consider this matter deeply once things have settled again." He breathes out and shakes his head slowly. The mess that was made here reeked of Black Manta's madness.

Aquaman wonders if part of him was just as guilty for having even a small hand in the man's madness as well. After all, he was blamed for not saving Black Manta before hand...

He banishes the thought before it even formed. The same thought he's had several times before. Still he turns, "Where is Kaldur'ahm at this time?"

J'onn coughs a bit, "I believe he would be with Red Arrow."

There was a stretch of silence for a time before Aquaman, slightly flushed himself with a bemused smile, said, "I see. I shall return for him in a few days then."

* * *

><p>Though it was a thought, the truth was that Kaldur simply didn't feel the need to leave such a comfortable position he was in now. Having given leave from the med bay, he could leave and wander the base for a while.<p>

Seeing his teammates was a pleasure, though he seemed a little lost as to some of the things they were referring to so in lieu of actually asking what they meant and potentially embarrassing himself, he remained silent.

Though he was also puzzled by the looks he was receiving from some of them. He honestly didn't understand the _lingering_ touch that Artemis gave him when she touched his shoulder. Or the _look_ that crossed Wally's face at that. Robin seemed more enigmatic than usual but the _tension_ of his lips seem to have caught Kaldur's attention. Was he worried about something? M'gann and Conner almost seemed to be the normal ones in this-even if M'gann's _hug_ was a tad bit _too_ tight. Or that Conner seemd _conflicted_ about something before he finally said something useful and stalked off.

Generally, it was quite strange. Kaldur wonders if maybe he should talk to them later at some point and get to the source of this mysterious tension they all seem to have.

Eventually, he managed to extract himself from that and found himself at the gaping mouth of a tunnel. Venturing out, Kaldur glances up at the wide starlit sky that lacked a moon that night.

He breathes in then out. slowly. It felt like he hadn't seen the sky at all before, though he remembers such sights before. He stares on until he felt the air become disturbed beside him.

Glancing over, he smiles faintly seeing Roy. "I thought you went back to Star City."

"Yeah, well, it could survive without me for a while longer." Roy told him, "I thought you would still be tired from all that?"

"Perhaps a bit." Kaldur admits but eventually leans against Roy's shoulder. There was a desire- a need- to touch him. He couldn't surmise why, but it felt even better when Roy slips his arm around him. Warmer.

Kaldur didn't think of himself as a romantic- not by any stretch of the imagination- but everything about this felt..right.

"You should take it easy at least."

Kaldur glances at him smiling more visibly now, "As they say, pot calling the kettle, I see?"

Roy laughs at that, "Touche."

Smiling at that-Roy should laugh more often. - he dares to lean closer and dip his head slightly to nip at his ear drawing a reaction from his red haired companion. "Aquaman wishes for me to return to Atlantis soon. To...see my mother."

"Your mother?" Roy glances at him.

He nods a bit, his hands found the divider of Roy's suit and messed with it until he could feel the warmth of skin underneath. "I have not seen her in quite some time. I wonder if she would have forgotten about me?" He muses.

"Doubt it." Roy shakes his head, "There is no way she will you be going?"

"In a few days or so." Kaldur tilts his head up, "I wondered if it would be possible that..I could.."

"Could?" Roy raises a brow.

"I wish to spend that time with just you."

Roy smiles a bit , "Sure, Kal." Even as Kaldur looks away from him, Roy's expression fell for a moment considering him.

A perfect someone, huh? Roy's not sure if this one is that, but then again it would be a waste wouldn't it? They did it all because..

He kisses Kaldur's temple pushing his thoughts away even as he thought that he would cherish this last gift they gave him.

After all, he fell for the others when he thought they were one person. He was certain he'll love this one too.

* * *

><p>An: Did Jackie sleep with the entire team? Most likely. (as if he would pass any of that up.) Anyway this is it. The End. Leaves nice wiggle room for possible sequels or something.<p> 


End file.
